


Injured Celestrial

by lucistar92



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Caring Chloe Decker, Chloe Decker Needs A Hug, Fights, Gen, Hospitalization, Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Whump, Lucifer on painkillers, Minor Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Pain, Violence, Vulnerable Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucistar92/pseuds/lucistar92
Summary: Lucifer is shot with a celestial weapon. Dan and Chloe are there. Maze investigates. Amenadiel hits the books. Can Lucifer be saved? Hurt and comfort abounds.
Comments: 24
Kudos: 177





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first multiple chapter fanfic I've ever written and it's my thankyou gift to all the fanfic writers out there. All mistakes are my own. Enjoy.

The hole in his shoulder burned viciously as her hand pressed hard on the mangled wound. He groaned as the pain blossomed with renewed intensity. His forehead was wet and his heart fluttered with the anxiety of finding himself a victim. The rolling pain, heat and exhaustion was sapping his usually ample strength. Legs shaking and sweat pouring down his forehead he felt her strong grip tighten on his arm as finally any remaining strength drained from his reserves. All of a sudden, his legs finally gave way and he knew he could no longer hold his own weight. The Detective's strong hold on him was the only thing stopping him from face planting on the ground in front of him. Feeling the sudden increase in his need for support, the Detective guided him towards the floor of his beloved nightclub. Her eyes creased in concern as they carefully swept across his face, studying every crevice and cataloging each new line of pain.  
  
From the floor, Lucifer’s gaze languidly fell to the four or five officers quickly navigating the stairs towards where he had collapsed. Black spots danced in his line of sight and he was struck by a sudden fear that if he closed his eyes he would never open them again. So he lay fighting the waves darkness. His body however had other plans, and was increasingly betraying his brave fight. With each second that passed he weakened further. The pain was unrelenting and after what felt like eons, his vision whited-out and unconsciousness followed. 

Dan had been yelling orders to the uniformed officers when he saw Lucifer lose his balance. The usually graceful man was heavily relying on Chloe and Dan could tell Lucifer was fighting against succumbing to the pain of the gunshot wound in his shoulder. Dan slid his phone from his pocket and swiftly dialed 9-1-1. Using his 'detective' voice he ordered an ambulance before rushing to Chloe's side.  
  
“The paramedics are 5 minutes out. Is he okay?” Dan watched in horror as Lucifer fought to remain conscious. After mere seconds of blinks in quick succession Dan watched Lucifer lose that unwinnable battle.  
  
Chloe, still holding her hand against Lucifer's shoulder, grimaced at the sharpness of Dan's question. She had never seen Lucifer like this; sweaty and unfocused. “Lucifer stay with me!” she yelled as she felt the last of his consciousness drain away. “I don’t know Dan, he’s in so much pain. He hasn’t said anything....”

5 minutes ticked by slowly. Lucifer’s breathing was getting steadily worse. She pushed harder on his shoulder to try to stop the bleeding, but blood pooled in her hands. It's fresh, bright colour was a stark and sickening contrast to his ashen pallor.

Finally, the paramedics strode purposefully over to where Lucifer lay. They quickly and professionally took over Chloe’s job of holding Lucifer’s shoulder together. Chloe reluctantly stepped back bringing her hands towards her head as she did. For the first time since Lucifer had been shot she assessed her own well being. So far she had been able to keep the panic at bay but right now, watching Lucifer at the mercy of the health professionals, the intensity of the fear threatened to take her over. “Keep it together Decker” she sternly told herself. She pulled her eyes away from the medical emergency taking place before her and acknowledged the chaos that had descended over the club. Seeing the distress on the faces of the innocent bystanders, Chloe kicked her detective brain into gear. This helped to ease panic in a traumatic situation. Slowly she controlled the panic and was able to let her eyes travel back down to check on Lucifer. Lucifer’s eyes were cracked a fraction of an inch open. She felt slightly reassured that he was at least semi-conscious now. The paramedics were skillfully sliding the IV into the top of Lucifer’s hand. She watched his face acknowledge the pain that blossomed in his hand from the cold needle and confusion flit across his features as he failed to understand the need for the device.

The paramedics then carefully maneuvered Lucifer onto the stretcher and lifted him up. Though Lucifer he said nothing, he groaned at the change in position. Chloe grabbed his hand as he was wheeled towards the door, a small tear escaping as he weakly squeezed back. No filthy suggestions crossed his lips, no quick eyebrow raise, just pain, cold sweat and sadness.

“Where are you taking him”

“Cedars-Sinai” the fresh faced paramedic replied, hurrying towards the door.

Promising herself that she would be at the hospital not long after her arrived, Chloe focused on the tasks remaining to make sure the crime scene was preserved. She gave a statement to Dan, made him promise and then promise again that he would watch every second of the security footage and talk to every witness, then slammed on her sirens and sped after the ambulance.

***  
Chloe followed the sound of a man singing when she finally arrived at the hospital after navigating the horrendous LA traffic.

_“Cause in a pipe, she'll fly to the motherland….  
And sell love to another man……  
It's too cold outside….  
Angels to fly…..” ___

____

____

His beautiful, pitch perfect notes guided her to his bedside. The sheets were scrunched haphazardly around his hips, the IV was still securely taped to the back of his hand and his shoulder was stabilized with the help of a white sling. His singing had subsided with a low groan of pain through clenched teeth and closed eyes. Her heart sunk. She thought the singing suggested his injury wasn’t as bad as she had thought. She had briefly hoped his sweet notes indicated he was ready to leave this awful place and return back to the soft familiarity of her apartment. They would be safe there. They could have listened to the ‘A team’ together while entertaining Trix with Monopoly.

Reality though was much different to her brief daydream. There he lay, helpless in the hospital bed, groaning as the pain returned with a vengeance. The morphine had already burned through his system. Slight tremors wracked his body as he shakily brought his good hand up to his shoulder and pressed desperately. She guessed gesture was a touch of the old Lucifer - being surprised that he could in fact, hurt. She wasn't even sure he knew she was there, he looked completely lost to the depths of the pain.

She wanted to grab his hand, kiss his lips and hug him tight but feared hurting him further. Instead she opted for finding a doctor, clearly whatever morphine he had on board while inducing the singing wasn’t helping the pain.

“Hi Dr Cox?”

“Hi I’m Chloe Decker, Lucifer’s partner, how is he doing?”

The doctor was standing at the nurse’s station looking at another patients file. She raised an eyebrow at Chloe's question but resumed reading the chart.

At her clear disinclination to assist, Chloe turned her attention urgently to the three nurses all equally busy behind the desk. One, upon reading her face approached. 

“Ma’am are you Lucifer’s family?”

“I’m his partner, we work for the LAPD” she said flashing her badge on her belt at the same time.

“Ma’am Lucifer was brought I’m suffering a gunshot wound to the right shoulder. He has lost a lot of blood and the wound required stitching and packing. He is still in immense pain even with the maximum amount of morphine on board. So while he is conscious I don’t think he will be up for any visitors tonight. We need to keep him in overnight to ensure no complications. Tomorrow we can release him, but he will require close care to ensure the wound doesn’t get infected or reopen”  
  
Chloe thanked the nurse kindly for his time and called Amenadiel for the third time that afternoon. Finally he picked up.

“Amenadiel, it’s Lucifer. He’s at Cedars-Sinai and he’s hurt. He was shot in the shoulder. They are saying no visitors tonight and that he will be released tomorrow”

**11pm Cedars-Sinai hospital**  
Maze crept through the darkened hospital hallway intent on finding Lucifer and hauling his ass home. She assumed his ‘injury’ was to maintain his human cover with Decker. No human hospital could validly care for the divine. She crossed the threshold of room 66 and saw his prone body. His curly hair a mess, falling over his eyes, his arm in a sling, a needle in his hand and a grimace plastered on his face.

“Lucifer” she breathed.

She tapped his face. He responded to her touch by moving his face towards her but failed to open his eyes or give her any recognition that he knew it was her that was there. He groaned miserably as he tried to reposition his shoulder in his daze. Maze frowned. This wasn’t right. Decker was nowhere to be seen and here was the devil trapped by his pain in a hospital bed. She reached over the sling and used her long nail to peel back the white gauze taped to his shoulder. Horrified by what she saw she stepped back, gasping. The wound was black around the edges, oozing dark blue gunk. This was worse than she thought. What had he been shot with? It must have been a celestial weapon. One that shouldn’t be on earth...

Maze launched into action, texting Amenadiel a hurried, “it’s bad. Lucifer is really hurt. Someone needs to be tortured. Celestial weapon”.

***  
Amenadiel sat in shock on Lucifers couch. A celestial injury meant one of their brothers or sisters had let another weapon loose among the humans, and a gun no less. He strode over to Lucifer’s bookshelf and pulled out a large ancient text. He flicked through the yellowing pages searching for an answer.  
Hours ticked by as he researched every combination of “celestial gun” he could think of. Maze had helpfully texted him a picture of the wound for his research and Chloe had messaged the best description of the weapon she could recall (a black gun with a silver hand with embossed stars on the handle), but no luck. There just didn’t seem to be a record of the weapon.

***  
Lucifer tossed and turned in bed. Heat pulsed up and down his body in time with his heartbeat. The machines dutifully told the medical staff his heart was beating too hard. Sweat caked his curls to his forehead. All his mind could tell him was that he was too hot. The nurses adjusted his antibiotics, pressed a plunger of anti-emetic into his IV as they increased his pain mediation again. Lucifer weakly fought to keep his head above the tidal wave of pain that threatened to engulf him whole. He heard a voice, eerily far away tell him the medication would kick in soon, but as the raising nausea told Lucifer, it wouldn’t be soon enough. The pain was so intense he vomited weakly over his chest. Luckily his attending nurse carefully moved his head, ensured his airway was clear and cleaned his gown. Never had the devil been this low, in this much pain or in such need of Chloe to hold his hand.

***  
The silence of Lucifer's apartment spurred Amenadiel's thirst for answers. The silence wasn't right. It wasn't normal. Lucifer's mere presence usually filled the rooms with life. Now they were still. Amenadiel pulled another text from the shelf, this one seemed to hum in his palms. Feeling a surge of energy he ran his eyes through the pages. It was a diary. More accurately it appeared to be the diary of Oscar Wilde. Amenadiel frowned. While he knew the pair had been friends and wasn't too sure how this diary could help him find the mysterious weapon he was inclined to read further. After sniggering at some rather tasteless events in 1870 Amenadiel found an interesting passage. Recorded within the cracked pages, in faded ink was the name "Sashiel". Amenadiel rubbed his eyes. It had been years since he had thought of this particular sibling. She was a delightfully pretty sibling whose special ability was to create any instruments or weapons an angel currently required. Amenadiel reasoned this celestial weapon now residing somewhere in Los Angeles could very well have been Sashiel's creation, one designed to harm a celestial. However, was Sashiel acting alone? Would she or another sibling really want to harm Lucifer? Knowing the longer Lucifer stayed at the hospital the more exposed he would be, Amenadiel texted Chloe to pick Lucifer up from the hospital in the morning. Amenadiel would guard them both from afar and intervene if necessary.

***  
Lucifer woke in a daze the next morning. Light was beaming in from his window. He cracked his eyes open which caused his head to pound even harder. He blearily recalled the nurses had been attending to him most of the night. Each one held a look on their face suggesting they were scared his fever would never break and that his pain would never pass.

Though his shoulder still pulsed whenever he moved his arm and his head burned fiercely, he could confidently say his state was an improvement compared to the night. He mashed the button on his bed to change his position from lying down to sitting upright. At that moment, a nurse bustled in, chattering about the upcoming day and the weather forecast for that evening. She checked his chart, took his temperature and adjusted his IV. “Well you look much better than you did last night, how do you feel?” she warmly asked her patient. Lucifer winced at the report on his condition. Though her statement failed to capture the true torment he endured the night before it was enough to bring about the heat of shame.

“Ready to go home darling” he purred. The nurse blushed and checked the file again.

“Chloe Decker is listed as your contact for discharge, how about we give her a call and notify her you are well enough to be released into her care”. The Devil smiled at the thought of seeing Chloe, even if the suggestion was that he wouldn’t be well enough to care for himself.

***  
Two hours later Lucifer was settled in a wheelchair ready to head towards the car. He had resisted as strongly as he could when the chair was first suggested. He was too proud to be subjected to that mortal device. Though when he had attempted to stand it was painfully obvious it was more than he could manage. His sight had blurred, his head felt heavy and he was overwhelmed by the feeling of falling….  
So instead of walking tall towards the exit of the hospital that had saved his life, he was being pushed in a chair with wheels. The staff had securely strapped his sore shoulder to his chest and provided him with three prescriptions for the strong-stuff. He was ashamed of how sick he felt. He couldn’t land on which feeling was worse, feeling like a common mortal or a dreadfully injured celestial.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos! This was originally going to be a one-shot but I've decided to keep it going. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chloe wheeled Lucifer down the ramp of the hospital and out to her cruiser. She had parked as close as she could to the hospital entrance in the hope that she wouldn’t have to subject Lucifer to the torture and embarrassment of the wheelchair for too long. Finally she parked the wheelchair beside the back door of her car. Lucifer didn’t make any attempt to get out of the chair. “Great” she murmured. This looked like it was going to be harder than anticipated. She pulled open the car door, moved various jackets and colouring books off the seat and turned to face Lucifer. His eyes were drooping closed and he didn’t appear nearly cognizant enough for the task of moving from the chair to the car. 

Chloe knelt down to his level pressing her hands on his knees as she did. Her familiar touch seemed to bring him around slightly. He raised his head and after a few second his brown eyes managed to meet hers. “Lucifer, remember how you didn’t want to use the chair? Well now is your chance to get out of it. Let’s get in the car and go home”. Lucifer let her words wash over him and managed to say “alright detective”. Well… it really was more of a slurred “A’ight D’ive”. 

Chloe took hold of Lucifer’s good arm and placed her free hand in the small of his back. She was very conscious of his sore shoulder and also of the fact that so far their procrastination had resulted in precisely zero consultants sitting in the cruiser.

“Ok Lucifer, I need you to put your feet on the ground for me, can you do that?” Again it took several seconds for Lucifer to register her words before slowly shifting his feet from the holds of the wheelchair to the ground. 

“Good. Now on the count of three I am going to need you to put all your weight onto your feet and help me pull you up. Ready? One two three”. 

Together Lucifer pushed and Chloe heaved. All of a sudden he was standing, well, swaying, but he was upright. Lucifer groaned at the abrupt change in position. As quickly as she could Chloe used the remaining momentum to turn and bend Lucifer’s sore body into the backseat. She pushed him in as gently as she could. She then individually slotted his feet into the car and sighed in relief. Lucifer however was deathly white and covered in sweat. Chloe closed the door and thought ahead to the mighty task of getting him out of the car and into her house when they arrived home.

Incredibly daunted by that given it took them 15 minutes to complete this half and the fact that Lucifer was left panting, Chloe decide to call in some reinforcements. So she texted Amenadiel and asked him to meet her in 30mins at her townhouse. 

The drive home was rather uneventful with Lucifer dozing fitfully in the backseat. He only managed one complaint (“…there yet”) which worried Chloe more than helping to put her mind at ease. 

Finally they pulled up on the curb outside her house where Amenadiel was waiting dutifully. 

“Thankyou so much for helping Amenadiel. He’s in the backseat, he’s still really out of it. Can we get him inside? You can take him up to my room”. 

Amenadiel nodded as he opened the car door to find his brother looking downright awful. His curls were caked to his forehead with sweat profusely pouring down his brow and a pained look frozen on his face.  
“I’m sorry Luci” Amendadiel conceded as he squatted down next to the car preparing himself to carry Lucifer ‘like a baby’. 

Amenadiel picked Lucifer up as carefully as he could and easily carried him over the threshold of Chloe’s townhouse and up the stairs. Chloe slowly followed, unsure she wanted to witness the further pain she knew he would be suffering. 

Chloe heard him before she crossed through the doorway into the master bedroom. He was moaning in pain. When she stepped into the room, Amenadiel was bent by his bedside hands hovering anxiously over his brothers withering form, unsure of how to help any further. Chloe’s heart broke. Amenadiel looked so lost and out of his depth too. 

“Why don’t you go downstairs and get him a glass of water?” Offered Chloe kindly to Amenadiel. He hesitated before accepting the opportunity to pull himself back together. 

With Amenadiel safely downstairs Chloe turned her attention back to her patient. She procured a wet cloth from the bathroom and laid it on his forehead before unpacking the medication from the white pharmacy bag. She was carefully reading the labels when Lucifer piped up. “C’loe, H’lp”. 

“It’s okay babe” she cooed, putting her hand on the wet cloth. “You can take your medication now and then you can rest”. She looked up from the bottle to see him writhing and pulling at the sling. “no no don’t touch that” she said, trying to keep the reprimanding tone from her words. 

It was at that point that Amenadiel returned with the water and helped Chloe hold Lucifer in a sitting position long enough for him to swallow the multiple pills that promised him swift relief. Chloe then stayed by Lucifer's side, rubbing circles on his back until he drifted off to sleep. 

***  
Lucifer’s sleep was interrupted by brutal nightmares puncturing his subconscious. Heat was radiating from his shoulder causing the fevered dreams. He tossed and turned as much as the sling would allow, knowing even in sleep that he didn’t want to pull the neat line of stitches. His sister Azrael featured heavily in his dream, seemingly trying to coax him back to the underworld. She didn't speak but every time Lucifer got near to her she pulled back. He felt his feet taking him towards her, before his subconscious whispered that this path would lead to a lifetime trapped in hell. He fought the energy pulling him further into Azrael net and slowly turned back towards the light. He refused to give in to her temptation. He would keep fighting. Fighting to stay on Earth. On Earth with Chloe. 

***  
Chloe returned to his bedside throughout the night. Stroking his hair and diligently replacing the wet cloth. She also gently readjusted the sling to ease the pressure on his shoulder. 

***  
Amenadiel had returned to the Lux still puzzling over the celestial weapon that had managed to find its way to Earth. A sibling must have summoned Sashiel and requested a weapon of celestial power and targeted Lucifer in his own club. Amenadiel would ask the question why, but then it was Luci and he had managed to annoy almost all of them before he was ordered away by Dad to rule hell for eternity.  
  
From his seat at the bar, Amenadiel called over one of Lucifer’s human employees. 

“Umm, Jake is it?" He said peering at the young waiters name tag. "Can you get me the CCTV footage for last night?”

Jake frowned. 

“ummm Lucifer banned cameras in the club years ago, he said that no one should be concerned about their nightly activities being shown to the world. But there’s definitely footage of the entrance. I’ll see if I can get it for you, I know you’re Lucifer’s brother”. 

30 minutes later Amenadiel was perched on Lucifer’s sofa fast-forwarding through hours of footage. Finally he found the night Lucifer was shot. He sat further forward intently watching every person walk through the entrance and past the bouncers. He wasn’t even sure what he was looking for, he just felt he would know it when he saw it. 

Lucifer had been shot around 11:30pm so the shooter could have entered any time before that. Suddenly Amenadiel caught sight of a man in a dark jacket with slick blonde hair. Just after he had stepped past the bouncers he turned and put his hand to his back pocket, this lifted his shirt just enough for the camera to capture a glint of a weapon. This human must have been the one to shoot Lucifer. He knew it was somewhat of a stretch to just assume that, but the timing made sense and this human was slimy enough to shoot Lucifer and then become invisible amongst the chaos that had ensued. 

He knew only one being, aside from Chloe, who could assist him with a quest of tracking down rouge human. So he texted Maze a picture of the offender. Satisfied that she would be able to think enough like him to quickly find him, question him and torture him. Amenadiel didn’t text Chloe. He didn’t want to involve her any more than he had to. Plus she had her hands full dealing with his sick and injured brother for the foreseeable future. 

***  
Lucifer woke up with a start. His eyes blearily scanned the room, seeking out his Detective. His shoulder was aching. Having determined he was alone in bed he was even more acutely aware of the pain. He groaned. He was now very tired of the familiar ache. In frustration he pressed his good hand to the gauze covered wound. This turned out to be a poorly thought out attempt to mercifully extinguish the dull throb. It didn’t help. In fact it created a river of hot lava coursing intensely down his chest and spine. But for some odd reason, the interruption to the dull ache was at least a change in the status quo and for that he was thankful.  
It was as Lucifer was riding out those waves of pain that Chloe chose to enter the bedroom. She rushed over to him upon seeing his eyes squeezed tightly and a very pronounced grimace. She scrambled on to the bed beside him, putting her hands on either side of his face. She was rewarded with him cracking open his eyes. She kissed him sweetly, tasting the soft familiarity of his lips. She stroked his neck and patiently waited out the pain with him, knowing she would give him his next course of pain killers as soon as she could tear herself away from his side. 

***  
Maze had received Amenadiel’s text and was energized by the thought of torturing Lucifer’s attacker. Amenadiel had tasked her with both finding out what exactly had happened.  
After hours of running down leads (having started at the precinct, dutifully allowing Dan to use his police systems to do some of the heavy lifting) and hours of grinding her axe into every beast’s neck, she had found her man. 


	3. Chapter 3

“Lucifer, stay” Chloe said with frustration coating each individual word. 

“Good devil” murmured Lucifer under his breath while simultaneously continuing the struggle to get his sling in the right place in order to take the pressure off his sore shoulder and also ensure the lines in his shirt didn’t crumple too much. Maze had texted him while Chloe was downstairs. She had the perpetrator tied up and was waiting his instructions for the torture. He had to go. He had to be there to ensure his shooter suffered. He also wanted to make sure the reason for him taking aim was uncovered. 

“Lucifer you will hurt yourself again! You can’t go out! And where would you be going anyway” Chloe continued. 

“Out” replied Lucifer through gritted teeth. He was still dizzy from his recent dose of painkillers. Though the feeling would wear off as soon as Chloe was no longer close, he just needed to actually make it past her. 

He knew he could call Amenadiel, but he was still reeling from having been carried in here and wanted at least a slither of independence, enough to walk out of the room and to get to Maze’s torture chamber. 

He pushed off the door jam and towards the stairs leaving Chloe flabbergasted in the bedroom. The stairs had never looked so daunting. He placed his only free hand on the banister and tentatively put one foot on the top stair (silently asking Dad to not intervene at this moment and send him flying). In that time Chloe seemed to have resolved her internal debate as to whether to let Lucifer go by himself, help him go or haul his butt back to the bedroom. Having determined his stubbornness would win this time, she decided it was best to ensure he didn’t hurt himself further and hoped that a struggle down the stairs would help him convince himself to turn back. 

So Chloe took him by the underarm and assisted his him navigate the stairs. Lucifer gritted his teeth and complied with her subtle coaxing the best he could, while also trying to avoid admitting to himself that seeing two or three times the number of stairs was a worrying sign. 

Finally they reached the landing. Lucifer took a steadying breath and let the fire burn through his shoulder until it was only a dull simmer.  
“I’ll be fine” Lucifer promised to the room in general before turning towards the door. Chloe let him go, mostly out of annoyance that he failed to take stock of the danger he was putting himself in. She resolved to texting Maze as soon was he left to demand she take him home immediately. 

Once Lucifer was past the threshold, he opened his wings and took flight. At least two limbs were working perfectly fine. 

***  
Maze was in the process of trying to compose a reply to Chloe’s text when Lucifer landed, well, crumpled in from of her. The light-bringers wings were flickering between their usual divine shine and an off-white/grey. 

“Lucifer!” Maze cried moving towards him and taking hold of his arm to bring him to his feet. 

“oof. Maze” Lucifer managed to reply through short, shallow breaths. 

“Are you sure you should be here. Decker says you’re still pretty banged up”

“I’m fine Maze. Where is he?” Lucifer replied fumbling with the sling to undo it. There was no way he would wear that thing when they entered Maze’s damp chamber to question the evil-doer. 

“He’s in there. Are you sure you’re up for this though?”

“Mazikeen!! I’m here aren’t I? Let’s get this guy”

Maze shrugged, helped him with the clasp of the sling, threw it behind her and placed a steadying hand on his good shoulder. 

“Well let’s do this then”.

The walked together into the chamber both taking on a purposeful strut, matched in time with the other.  
The following back and forth of torture delivered between Maze and Lucifer was deserving of a dramatic slow-motion montage. They did the bad-cop worse-cop routine, they threw punches, they threatened violence and followed through on said violence. The fluidity of their movements together made it was clear why the universe paired them. Lucifer and Maze two beings forged to fight together, the perfect duo. Blondie eventually yielded. Lucifer and Maze exchanged a glance, a triumphant smirk and the montage scene would have faded away. In this case what faded away was Lucifer’s consciousness…

**  
Maze watched Lucifer crumple for the second time that hour. She checked he was still breathing before pulling out her phone. The work was done. Maze selected Amenadiel from her contact list and sent him the message he was waiting for – the results of their torture. 

Blondie had been engaged by Lucifer’s twin brother Michael. Michael must have arrived on earth with the intention of Lucifer being sent back to hell, and he chose the most painful way to slow down his brother. This meant there was still another fight on the horizon. Michael was still out there, most likely seeking out Lucifer. Thank goodness Decker’s townhouse was, apparently, sufficiently under the radar. 

Maze then turned back to Lucifer, still unconscious on the damp ground. She touched his face tentatively. Lucifer didn't even twitch. He was truely out of it. So she tried again and eventually resorted to kicking him. 

“oof M’ze, what?!” slurred Lucifer. 

“We need to go. Decker is worried. And so I am. Michael could be anywhere”. 

Lucifer blearily watched her mouth move as she spoke, but the crushing tiredness meant he failed to grasp the urgency of the situation. 

“Lucifer! Come on, we need to go. I’ve told Amenadiel, he will help us. But in the meantime, you need to help yourself”

Lucifer found himself thinking “Amenadiel could handle himself and Michael”. Despite this though, his side was cramping, and he knew it was time to move. He nodded to Maze and together they pushed his weary body off the ground and walked far less dramatically towards the exit. 

Maze knew despite how strong Lucifer was that he was fading quickly. But the fastest way to get back to Chloe’s was for him to fly. 

“Go Lucifer. Go back to Chloe”

He huffed in response, before opening his wings for the second time that day and pushed off the ground, hard. 

***  
Amenadiel was furious. How could Michael use Sashiel in this way? He knew she could be easily manipulated. Why would he do this to Lucifer? He needed Michael to come down from his path of destruction and leave Lucifer in peace. 

Amenadiel took a chance and prayed to Michael, “Brother let’s talk” he chanted. 

Suddenly, the angel appeared before him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter before Season 5 aired so consider Michael AU. Other recognisable characters are also borrowed for the purpose of this story and are the property of their rightful owners.

Michael was a stoic angel, proud of his heritage and his family. Unlike Lucifer he respected his father’s adherence to the ultimate agenda and how it would always take precedence over a ‘family first’ kind of family unit. Though Michael and Lucifer were twins, they were for all other purposes opposites, different sides of a coin if you like.

Even in knowing this, Amenadiel felt a surge of pure fury that it was Michael who had been to blame for Lucifer’s shooting. He was family. He was Lucifer's twin. He should have the innate code that family do not spill each other’s blood. The action of intentionally planning and executing the harm of his brother truly demonstrated the lack of character and the sad depth of Michael’s blind faith to the overarching plan.

Michael stood before Amenadiel with a vacant expression as if waiting to receive orders from the invisible deity they called Dad.

“Brother, what brings you to Earth? Is your intention really to destroy Lucifer?” 

Michael blinked and turned to look down at Amenadiel, his eyes dark black. Though Lucifer and Michael were identical Amenadiel could always tell them apart by the blackness of Michael's eyes. “Lucifer must return. If he is weak enough he will eventually succumb and return to Hell. Fathers plan is for Lucifer to reign over Hell” Michael stated robotically in a thick American accent, as if reading from a mission manifest.

“What?” said Amenadiel incredulously, but Michael didn’t reply. He simply maintained his rigid stance. 

Amenadiel took the abrupt non-response as an opportunity to take stock of the situation. Michael had hired Blondie. Lucifer was probably at Chloe’s and definitely not in a position to help defend his reason for vacationing in Los Angeles. Michael was on a mission and that was to either have the poisoned weapon ensure Lucifer's demise, or that it would leave him so vulnerable that Michael or an equally unhappy foe would kill him and completed the job anyway. Amenadiel had few options. 

Suddenly a gust of wind made Amenadiel look up, interrupting his thoughts. A shadow was cast over the brothers and a few seconds later Lucifer fell from the sky and landing at the feet of his siblings. 

Amenadiel was rooted to his spot on the roof in shock. Lucifer's fall resulted in a few embarrassing minutes of a completely uncoordinated struggle with wings, legs and one arm flailing. Amenadiel watched Lucifer's physical struggle, and felt a terribly deep love for his brother in his heart. He desperately wanted to help but Lucifer usually disputed any help he offered due to his stubborn independence. However he looked terrible. His shoulder was bleeding again, his face was smudged with dirt, blood and grime and after the initial flurry of activity his wings were only limply fluttering.

His instinct as a brother bled into the fabric of his resolve and he wanted, no, he desperately needed to be by Lucifer’s side. He caved and bent towards Lucifer, with his hand outstreched. Lucifer's eyes slid to his hand and the ground again. Growling, Lucifer placed his equally grubby hand on Amenadiel's and together the brothers heaved. Lucifer defensively pressed his injured arm tightly against his chest, bracing it to minimize movement and held it there even once he was on his feet once more. 

“Brothers” Lucifer spat through gritted teeth.

Michael hadn’t changed his position at all in response to Lucifer’s less than graceful arrival and disheveled appearance. He stubbornly maintained his straightforward gaze.

“So, you’re to blame for all of this. You git. As usual you put Dads unclear plan ahead of your own siblings” Lucifer had had enough of this family mantra. He was at breaking point. This argument seemed to be on repeat amongst the siblings and by this point it had really been an eternity of betrayal for the “greater good”.

“I suppose Sashiel is more involved than we thought. Well, come on then! Finish me off. Send me back if that’s what you want” Lucifer would have cracked some kind of joke, but he wasn’t in the mood. Right now, the level of pounding in his shoulder meant short and sharp statements were best.

Amenadiel knew Lucifer well enough to note the lack of sarcastic jokes puncturing his points and his concern skyrocketed.

“Ahhh! Stop the both of you” Amenadiel threw his hands out between them.

“Sashiel! For the love of Dad! Come on now, let’s work this out, your brother is hurting” Amenadiel yelled at the sky, seeking to call his sister to join this family reunion. When the wind whistled quietly and silence fell over the rooftop, Amenadiel bent into a prayer to both demand and tempt his sister down.

After many minutes, the three brothers were still maintaining their holding pattern. The silence was only punctured by Lucifer’s effortful breaths. Amenadiel, however, knew his sister well enough to know she would be weighing her options.

Eventually the graceful sibling appeared with a flourish of deep black wings tinted with gold flecks.

“Boys” she opened coyly

“Right” said Amenadiel striding towards her, purposefully taking charge as the oldest of the lot.

“Sashiel, Michael. Dad’s plan has been to have Lucifer reign in hell for eons now. Forcing him back like this is not a smart option. Lucifer is dealing out punishment here on earth that’s justified. Give him some space”

“Tsk tsk Amenadiel do you really think we would do that? You were once a loyal soldier, surely you understand. We need to carry out Dads plan” and with that she clicked her long black nails in his face and allowed her eyes explore the scene, finally resting on Lucifer’s visibly distressed form.

“Luci Luci, poor baby, what has become of you! Not the celestial you once were. You need to yield and follow Dad’s plan. Return to hell and rule like the cunning King you can be!” Her voice dripped with sweetest, but there was a nasty undercurrent. 

Lucifer only managed a withering look in reply.

Sashiel smirked. “Don’t. This pain you feel, it’s what you deserve for betraying Dad” She continued now rather manically, with her voice rising several octaves.

Lucifer whined from deep within his chest. "Sister”

“Luci” She deadpanned, standing tall. 

“You did this to me. After everything...” Lucifer's voice wavered and broke. He felt the crushing realization of the very real betrayal from his siblings, his anger towards Dad shimmered dimly against his current anguish. Old wounds were re-opened, particularly his failed attempt to overthrow the throne. Having no support from his siblings is what utimately led to his failure, to his fall and to his destiny as King of Hell. Now, again, he was shown how family, the bond of blood, really meant nothing in this celestial pack.

“What is it Luci that makes you think you have a right to go against Dad!” Sashiel's hands formed tight fists.

Lucifer allowed himself to continue “You said you were with me. Against Dad, against the plan. I trusted you and this is what I get? When was the last time Dad spoke to you? How do you know what he wants. He never says! When do any of us ever really know?! Both you and Michael think you are serving him in his name. But you don’t know the plan, so when will this end? My time on Earth has let me work for the sake of humanity. Dad created these creatures and my role in Hell. But I've improved his formula. Rather than just containing those with regrets in Hell, whether deserving or not, I’m helping to punish those who the evidence says are truly guilty. Right here on Earth they receive punishment for their actions. Because of me and because of the Detective. ” Lucifer felt his passion and determination fuel his eyes flashing with fire. 

His body however was a symphony of spasms, pounding and tingling.

“Luci I don’t want you to die, but you need to return to Hell” Sashiel found her patience waning. She looked over to Michael and saw that his had broken.

“Enough” said Michael breaking the staring contest between his weakened brother and determined sister.

Amenadiel intervened too. He addressed Michael and Sashiel. “You both need to leave”

“If you don’t,” he continued slowly “I will make sure Dad finds out about your ill constructed plan. Remember how it led to you entrusting a celestial weapon to a human who opened fire in a crowded club? You broke Dads rules and put Dads plans and creatures at risk. Leave now and don’t come back”

Michael was furious. Yes, the plan at gone awry but if he was going to be the next in line for Dads crown he needed a historic win and returning Lucifer to Hell would tick that box nicely.

So naturally, it was Michael who threw the first punch. He hit Amenadiel squarely in the jaw and took immense satisfaction in watching him stumble.

Lucifer’s attention snapped sharply back to the scene before him. He did his best to leap into action. He found Michael and started a tirade of punches. They were unrelenting. Though before he knew it Michael got the upper hand and was landing punches one after another mainly focused on Lucifer’s torso and sore shoulder.

Amenadiel had managed to recover and was fighting Sashiel meters away from Michael, but it was clear Lucifer needed help....

And then, as if on request, Amenadiel spotted Maze sprinting towards them wielding her favourite battle axes. She took over where Lucifer had faltered, fighting to protect him at all costs.

The fight raged until Maze held her axes to the throat of Michael. She had used a slight break in his focus, when Sashiel went down by Amenadiel’s hand, to her advantage and knocked him to the ground. Not too long behind Michael yielding, Sashiel was knocked to the ground too.

Amenadiel let out a tired breath.

“You lost. Brother. Sister. Remember our promise. It’s time for you to go and if you return father will hear about your terribly executed plan”

Michaels face twisted angrily and Sashiel raised her hands in surrender. “I’ve had my fun here anyway. Lucifer will be out of commission for a while. So really I’m going to return to heaven with guilt free. Don’t worry Michael” She nodded resolutely. 

Michael was shaking but he to admit he had lost and had no cards left to play.

Sashiel opened her wings and took flight. Michael quickly followed suit, allowing himself one last glance towards him bleeding brothers.

Lucifer however had long lost track of the scene before him. He felt like he was right back on the floor of lux, bleeding, confused and hurting.

“Amenadiel” he whimpered. He needed someone familiar. He needed his real family - the ones who had been there for him, always. He needed Chloe.

“Luci, do you want to go back to Chloe’s?”

Lucifer nodded weakly and let his head fall on his brothers shoulder. Amenadiel dutifully supported him from one side and Maze was squeezing him forearm on the other. A surge of warm familiarity shot down his spine and he allowed himself a small smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was asking for a proper ending so here it is. Please enjoy.
> 
> Recognisable characters are also borrowed for the purpose of this story and are the property of their rightful owners.

Chapter 5  
Chloe leapt from the sofa when she heard the door handle creak. Amenadiel stepped carefully over the threshold. She inhaled sharply and she took in, once again, Lucifer’s dishevelled appearance. His usual quaffed hair was slick with dried blood. Deep red streaks covered his face and beneath the grime bruises blossomed. His hurt shoulder was weeping slowly and had been pulled inward at an awkward angle as if Lucifer was subconsciously protecting it from further harm.

Amenadiel met Chloe’s eyes and nodded reassurance before carrying Lucifer back upstairs and resetting him on his side of Chloe’s bed. Once settled he placed his hand on Chloe’s shoulder, “he did it, we did it. It’s over”

“Lucifer? Baby? Luce…” Her focus shifted to settle only on Lucifer, as relief washed over her that, at least for now, the trouble was over.

Amenadiel watched Chloe’s face distort in twisted sadness. He felt a brother’s pain for seeing Lucifer the way he was, he could only imagine the pain Chloe felt. He watched her shoulders shake slightly, and tears escape and twist haphazardly down her cheek. Amenadiel tried to speak again, to reassure Chloe that Lucifer would be okay. But right now he wasn’t and that was enough for him to set aside his well-intentioned, but rather pointless platitudes.

Instead Amenadiel went downstairs to get a glass of water for Chloe. He set the glass on the bedside table upon his return and produced a small bottle of whiskey for his brother, smiling as he tucked it behind the digital clock, hidden from Chloe’s line of sight. He hugged Chloe and left with the promise of returning in the morning or earlier should they need him.

***

Chloe however, refused to take her place on the bed beside Lucifer. She was afraid that if she put her head on her pillow she would wake to find that Lucifer had worsened while she slumbered. Instead she lifted a coping strategy from Lucifer’s book, flicking on her spotify app to let the soft notes of her ‘sad playlist’ claw at her emotional wounds. The piano played, her tears flowed freely and the number of the dial of the clock ticked by, yet Lucifer still didn’t move from his place on her bed. In her frequent wanderings to check on his wellbeing, she made him as comfortable as she could, ensuring his sore shoulder was re-bandaged and slotted neatly back in the sling. As she padded over to him once more (in time with the slow staccato beats), she felt herself smile tightly at the thought that he would be okay. But then “All too well” by Taylor Swift started playing and she was reminded that today…today he wasn’t okay.

And her smile fell away.

The sweet decrescendo of the piano track echoed her sadness as she finally gave up staring at him and she sat at the foot of the bed letting her head fall into her hands. Sleep really was not going to claim her tonight.

***

In the early hours of the morning, when Chloe had finally let herself doze, she subconsciously felt a need to open her eyes. She turned at the same time she heard the charming voice of her love.

“… da’ling” slurred a very drowsy British man from the depths of his fort of pillows.

Chloe’s deep blue eyes met a cloudy set of chocolate ones.

“Baby I was so worried”

“… about… me?” Lucifer said uncertainly, blinking slowly. He wasn’t sure if Chloe replied or not because his return to consciousness was making itself known. He tried to promise to himself that he wouldn’t let Chloe know as his shoulder was pulsing and his head felt like it was between two tight bookends.

“Lucifer? Luce… baby where does it hurt?” Chloe had moved to his side and had placed her hands on her hips letting her eyes study him closely. Though he had only been conscious for a few minutes and it was slight, she had noticed the subtle change in his features, his face had tightened and his breaths were becoming sharper and more frequent.

Lucifer blinked in reply. Innocently ignoring the question.

“Lucifer I can’t help you if you don’t tell me. I guess it’s your shoulder…?”

Lucifer again tried instead to help himself. He pulled his shoulder in towards his torso ever so slightly hoping the change in position would help the fire that burned relentlessly. It didn’t and he grimaced. Knowledge the battle was lost he grunted and scrunched his face and eyes against the wave of pain.

Glad she finally had the chance to be of help, Chloe retrieved some painkillers from the bathroom and a glass of water. She placed her hand on his good shoulder and steered him gently to the glass handing him the pills one at a time.

***

Lucifer slept the rest of the morning for which Chloe was grateful as she had other mothering duties to complete. Trixie appeared at 7am to announce it was her best friend’s birthday and *had* to take a chocolate cake to school or she would be the worst best friend ever. Chloe rolled her eyes at both the timing and the choice of dessert being demanded. Trixie however was stubborn and refused to take her pyjamas off and put her school dress on until Chloe had called Dan and asked him to meet them at the school with the cake.

After that she fixed Trixies hair, lunch and double checked her backpack before ushering her daughter out the door and into her car.

***

Chloe went to the station after finally dropping Trixie off at school with everything she needed for the day, including the damn cake. She had remembered on the drive to the school that a report needed to be finalised for her CO by midday. She hoped Lucifer would sleep through her absence and tried not to focus on the fear that he would experience if he irrationally thought she had abandoned him.

By lunchtime she was finally free to check on Lucifer promising her CO and Dan as she whisked out of the precinct that she would complete any other paperwork from home.

“Lucifer” she called as she unlocked the door and threw her keys on the counter.

“Detective?” a smooth voice laced with honey flowed down the stairs. Chloe took the stairs two at the time, racing up to Lucifer.

He was sitting on the side of the bed, looking well… hot. His hair was all mussed up and his chin looked even more chiselled than normal. He was fidgeting with his black sling and looked more lucid than he had earlier.

“Babe, how’s the shoulder?”

“Better actually. It doesn’t feel like it’s going to fall off which is a nice change.” Lucifer said seriously

“How about you join me here” he added patting the bed ever so lightly. “I could properly thank you for taking care of me”

“Lucifer I don’t think that is a good idea. But I am very glad you are feeling better. Please stay as long as you like. Please don’t race off back to Lux…” Chloe looked at him sadly knowing it was really what he wanted to do, convalesce in the comfort of his golden, soft sheets and lick his wounds where she couldn’t see.

“Thank you for your hospitality detective, but I am afraid I have overstayed my welcome. Your spawn needs you. But I will be back by your side after I get rid of this horrid thing” gesturing to his sling and tugging at the strap in light distress.

Chloe wanted desperately to plead that he stay with her but she didn’t she didn’t want to crowd him and instead she found herself frozen to the spot as Lucifer stood slowly. He padded slowly to the door and she felt a familiar fear echoing the day before when he left abruptly to help Maze.

Chloe sighed sadly and quickly texted Amenadiel to tell him of Lucifer’s abrupt departure and asked him to ensure Lucifer arrived safely.

***

Even months later Chloe had not been filled in on the ‘family drama’ that had led to Lucifer’s injury. She still had nightmares of him collapsing on the floor of Lux. Every night it was a different culprit. It shifted from a faceless blonde goon, to a golden warrior, to Lucifer’s mirror image. She kept waking and feeling as though she was connected to something supernatural. She couldn’t shake the feeling that her subconscious was whispering softly to tell her about those who had hurt her love. Despite this though, she smiled now properly appreciating the days with Lucifer by her side and the cases they solved together.


End file.
